A Thief's Tears
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: ONE SHOT/Rated for language, mpreg, violence, Psychotic Ryou  I'm going to re write this fic.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A dull, rainy day in Domino City brought about many changes. To one in particular, the spirit that once inhabited the Millennium Ring, Bakura. He had been out to talk with the former pharaoh of Egypt.

Yami was a bit surprised when the thief showed up at the door to the game shop. He tilted his head as he took in the other's features, frowning when he saw that the other was drenched and shivering. "Bakura? What happened?" He gasped when the other looked up at him. He saw that the other had a black eye and a bit of blood down the side of his face and matted into his snow white hair. Instead of the usual psychotic look the other had in his eyes, the pharaoh only saw a sense of hopelessness. He'd never thought he would see the day when the thief would be so defeated.

Bakura inwardly grimaced when he felt the pharaoh looking at him and held his arm a bit closer to his body. He didn't know what was wrong with it, only that it wouldn't move. "Pharaoh, I need someone to speak to. Please." He said quietly as he turned his gaze back towards the ground. "You're the only one that can help me..."

Yami looked taken aback when he heard those words leave the thief's mouth and blinked. He then reached out and grabbed the other's arm and pulled him inside while closing and locking the door. "You should shower first." He said as he looked at him. "Get yourself warm and get the blood off. We'll talk when you are done. And don't be afraid to ask me for anything, Bakura." He then led him to a small bathroom and got some clothes for him. "Hopefully they fit..."

Bakura shrugged and stepped inside the room while holding the clothes in his good arm, then shutting the door silently. After placing the clothes on the counter, he looked at his reflection and growled. "How the hell did I manage to get into this mess?" He asked himself aloud as he gently touched touched the injury where the blood was coming from and winced. With a huff, he pushed himself away from the mirror and started the water for the shower. After ensuring the water was at a good enough temperature, he stepped inside carefully then stood in the water for a few minutes then grabbed the shampoo and began scrubbing his hair.

AS Bakura showered, Yami went back into the living room and sat down, watching the rain fall and the lightening flickering across the sky. He wasn't dumb and could tell something bad had happened to the former tomb robber and it kind of hurt since he couldn't do anything about it but watch him get hurt. He'd been noticing it for awhile now, but never wanted to bring it up. He also knew the injuries were getting worse. He looked up when he heard light footsteps and blinked when he saw the brown eyes focused on him. "How are you feeling?"

Bakura shrugged then sat on the couch, wrapping a small blanket around himself. "Cold." he sighed softly. "I can't go back to Hikari's."

"Why do you say that?"

Bakura looked at him sharply. "He wants me dead. If I had stayed there, I would be..." He shivered then lifted his bangs to show the pharaoh a deep jagged cut right under them near his hairline.

Yami moved closer to see it. "Looks kind of bad, Bakura. Who did it and with what?"

Bakura put his face in his hands then yelped soon afterward. "Ryou did after he smashed a glass bottle on my head."

Yami tilted his head. "How did he manage to do that? Couldn't you fight him off?"

Bakura shook his head. "That's beside the point." He whimpered slightly and placed a hand on his stomach then stared ahead of himself for a minute. "I don't want this." He growled softly.

Yami put a hand on the other's shoulder and sat down next to him. "Tell me everything that's been going on, Bakura. I need to know and you aren't in any shape to do anything."

Bakura gave him a half-hearted glare. "Okay, He drugged me several times, stabbed me, raped me, threw me, and so many other things I can't even say." He told him then jumped a bit when there was a sudden pounding at the door. He fell back on the couch and stared at the ceiling as Yami dealt with whoever was at the door.

Yami looked out the peephole of the door and frowned upon discovering it being Ryou. He opened the door slightly so that the other wouldn't be able to see the thief. "What's going on, Ryou?"

Ryou looked at him then tried to look around the door. "Has Bakura come by?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah. But I don't know where he is now." He answered hoping the other would leave.

Ryou tilted his head then smirked. "I know you're lying. I can sense that he's here with my child."

Yami blinked. "Child?"

Ryou let out a small laugh. "Yes. I drugged him about 8 or 9 months ago. I'll leave the rest to your imagination." He told the other with the smirk still on his face. "That's about all he's good for anyway."

Without thinking, Yami reached out and back-handed the teen. "If you don't leave, i'm going to call the police. I'm serious, Ryou."

Ryou gave an innocent giggle and pulled out a small blade. "Let me in. Now!"

Yami looked at the blade then back to Ryou. "Leave him alone. He's been through too much already."

Ryou shook his head and growled before pushing the former pharaoh out of the way. He looked around and saw Bakura. With a grin, he began walking toward him.

Bakura gasped and looked up when his light came into the room and started shaking uncontrollably. When the other came closer to him, he stood on the couch and tried backing away but only succeeded in doing was falling backwards and landing hard on his back and hit his head on the wall. He moaned softly and rubbed the back of his head while looking at Ryou in a daze.

Ryou watched as his former dark half fell back behind the couch and laughed. He then went up to him and roughly grabbed his arm causing the other to let out a strangled yelp as he was pulled up to his feet then picked up and carelessly thrown across the room. He giggled at the sight of the blood that ran down the wall after the other had struck it.

Bakura moaned a bit after he pushed himself into a sitting position. He felt his eyes water when he had hit the wall, then soon after felt the tears falling down his face. He was scared and he hurt. He tried to get back on his feet but couldn't. He looked down at his leg and started panicking. "No..Please no..." He muttered to himself as he reached down to touch it. He then saw someone's foot come down on his leg near the injury and felt the pain shoot up his leg and throughout his body. He then screamed and tried to get away, the tears still falling down his face. "GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME, DAMMIT!" He continued shouting until he couldn't breathe properly. "Ra, please. Someone help me.."

Ryou snickered as he kept his foot on the other's obviously broken leg. Oh, he knew it hurt, even by Bakura's frantic shouting and his struggles to get away. After a few minutes, he knelt down in front of the thief and pulled out a slightly damp rag and placed it over the other's face. He kept it there until the other fell limp. soon after, he pulled the blade out and began carving things into the thief's pale arms, enjoying the feel of the warm crimson liquid that poured from the cuts. He then smirked and lifted the thief's hand so he had a view of the other's veins. He gasped as he felt something heavy slam into his back, causing him to impale the other's hand with the blade. He then turned around and glared at the pharaoh. "Bastard." He growled and moved towards him.

Yami glared at the younger and held tightly to the wooden chair he had hit him with. He growled and hit the teen harder and watched as he fell to the floor. He then ran to where Bakura was and gasped. He grabbed towels and started applying them to the injuries then calling an ambulance.

The next few days went by fast even though the pharaoh refused to leave the thief's side. From the day he came out of surgery, Yami had been there waiting until the other woke up. He looked around then settled his gaze on a bassinet which held Bakura's baby girl, still nameless of course. Yami smiled softly as he looked at her white hair and deep brown eyes. '_Just like her 'mother'' _He thought to himself with a sigh. '_Maybe I can convince him to keep her and hopefully he'd change his outlook on life. Maybe tame his dark demeanors' _He thought as his gaze traveled around the room and briefly landed on the Millennium Ring that lay on a small bedside cabinet. He then looked at the thief and sighed as he looked him up and down. It scared him how close the thief was to death. If he'd waited even a moment longer, he would've lost him. He walked closer to the bed and sat at the very edge then brushed the other's bangs away from his forehead and eyes. He frowned when he saw the tears come from the sleeping thief's eyes. He gently wiped the tears away and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Don't cry, Bakura. Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of that." He whispered as he gazed at the other. He still didn't know of the extent of his injuries though. He felt he needed to know at least about how serious his head injury was. He growled lightly as he thought back a few days, they had no choice but to have Ryou arrested and sent to jail for attempted murder. He sighed and looked at the bandages that covered most of Bakura's right arm and his left leg, his leg needed surgical correction to heal properly though. He just wished Bakura would wake up soon. With a small yawn, Yami went back to where he had been previously and curled up on a chair and took a short nap.

A few hours after Yami had fallen asleep, Bakura moaned softly as he woke up in the dark hospital room. He opened his eyes slowly and winced a bit since his head was hurting. He grimaced then looked around and blinked when he saw the former pharaoh asleep on a chair and tilted his head at the bassinet. "Pharaoh.." He said quietly while trying to get his attention. He needed water or something to drink. "Pharaoh!" He sad a bit louder and sighed when the other woke up.

Yami woke up to Bakura calling his name. He looked at the thief and gave a small smile. "Finally you're awake."

Bakura snorted and stared at him. "Need water."

Yami nodded and went to get the thief a cup of water. He returned and gave him the cup, helping as needed.

Bakura finished the water then put it to the side and watched the pharaoh. "Why are you here?"

Yami smirked lightly. "Because I wanted to be here, Bakura."

Bakura nodded and laid back down.

Yami moved back to where he had been earlier, on the edge of bakura's hospital bed and lightly grasped the other's uninjured hand. "Bakura, I know that I've been less than pleasant to you in the past and so forth. But I want you to know that I love you and I want to help you in any way I can."

Bakura smirked slightly as he listened to Yami. "I know I'm going to need a lot of help. Especially since I have no idea how to raise children." He said as he tightened his grip on the other's hand.

Yami nodded and kissed the other's forehead once more. "I'll help you every step of the way, Kura. I'll get your belongings and take them to the gameshop, you'll be staying there with me for a bit."

Bakura nodded and felt his eyes watering again. He blindly reached out and pulled the pharaoh closer to him and buried his face in the other's shirt. Yami sighed and put his hand on the thief's back when he heard him start crying. He felt the other's shoulders shaking when he began crying harder. "Just let it all out, Kura. You've been through so much and had so much bottled up for so long. It's okay. No one else will find out." He said as he glanced to the bassinet. He ran his fingers through the other's oddly soft hair and smiled softly. somehow he knew that everything would be alright. Yami watched him then eventually lifted the thief's face and looked into his beautiful brown eyes then gave him a entle kiss on his lips.


End file.
